A New Beginning
by Rudolfs0807
Summary: sequel to "I cant go back". All of Aang and Sokka's friends have been kidnapped and they must save them. Taang in later chapters. please Review! I want to hear what you thought of it!
1. The Plan

**As usual I don't own Avatar**

**And also as usual please read and review!**

**This story is a sequel to my other story: I can't go back so those of you who have already read that can just skip this part it's just a recap of previous events.**

What has gone before:

During the final battle to defeat Ozai, while Aang is fighting the fire lord; Katara is killed by Princess Azula. After Defeating the Fire Lord, Aang returns to the field of battle and discovers what happened; he snaps, goes into the Avatar state and kills anyone who doesn't get far enough from the shockwave; he then mutilates and kills Azula. He then flies to the South Pole with Katara's body; Sokka and Toph catch up 4 days later. At Katara's Funeral, Aang gave a tear jerking eulogy and created a perfectly detailed statue of her; Aang vanishes to unknown regions soon after. Five years pass and the Gaang went their separate ways, Toph has an Earth bending school, Zuko is Fire Lord and Sokka is now the chief of the Southern water tribe. Sokka goes looking for Aang and finds out that his wife, Suki, and Toph have been kidnapped by Fire Nation Rebels still loyal to Ozai. Having no other options, Sokka set out on his own to find the Avatar. After two months he finds him; He tries to get him to resume his duty as Avatar but has no luck. Not until Katara, who became the Spirit of Water after her death appears and talks to them does Aang agree to help.

I still recommend you read the other story before you read this one.

A new Beginning

* * *

Chapter 1: The Plan

After flying around for a few minutes Aang landed on the ground and asked Sokka to help him pack a few things. "Hmmm," Aang mused, "Should I bring my Air Nomad outfit?"

"Nah," said Sokka, "it's too conspicuous; but I'd bring it along just in case". Aang collected a few more personal effects and they left the hut; he took one last look at what had been his home for the past five years, then he set it on fire with some fire bending, to make sure that there was no trace that he had ever been there; then just to make sure he removed the scorch marks from the ground using earth bending. Securing their packs, the pair set off.

"You left Appa at the South Pole?" asked Aang.

"Yeah," replied Sokka, "Flying bison are kind of conspicuous when you want to hide from people."

"It worked pretty well for us back in the day," retorted Aang.

Sokka slapped his forehead "If you'll recall, we were getting captured by the Fire Nation every other day!"

Aang laughed "Ha Ha! Those were good times…"

"Seems you're in a better mood," said Sokka cautiously.

"I am!" replied Aang, "I feel like a huge weight has been lifted off my chest…would you believe that back there, after Katara…kissed me, that was the first time I've smiled since she, um, died I guess; though I don't think she 'died' but it doesn't matter; now I know that she's always with me and I can talk to her at any time" practically skipping as he said the last part.

"Yeah I know what you mean,"said Sokka "I feel freer than I have in a long time"

"So what's the plan?" asked Aang "where is the rebel base?"

"That's the problem," said Sokka, "I don't know, they're very good at covering their tracks; on my travels the only evidence I've seen that they even exist is the occasional ransacked town. So our first order of business is to gather what information we can on these bastards…"

"How?" asked Aang, "Neither of us is very subtle so were probably going to get caught."

"That's why we wear disguises. As to the how, we're going to go to towns that have been recently attacked and we look for evidence, we ask villagers questions, stuff like that.

"Awww…" complained Aang, "I hate doing that stuff; it's boring."

Sokka laughed, "You're still that goofy little kid that we found in that iceberg."

"Hey!" said Aang indignantly "I'm…good grief! I've forgotten how old I am!"

"Well," mused Sokka, "If I'm 21 then you must be 18! Actually you're 118!"

"Sweet!" said Aang I'm an Adult now!"

"You've been an adult for a hundred years idiot!"

So the two traveled around the Earth Kingdom, seeking attacked villages; unfortunately, they found absolutely no sign of the rebels aside from the ransacked towns. They even traveled to the village where Toph's school was located where Sokka bought back his Water Tribe clothes with some of the money that he had made telling stories.

As they were sitting around the camp fire one night Aang spoke up "You know, I've been thinking," he said fidgeting with the little vial of water that he had taken to carrying around, "We've found absolutely no trace of the rebels,"

"Yeah, tell me something I don't know," said Sokka sarcastically.

"I think there's earth benders involved with the rebellion." blurted Aang.

"What makes you say that?"

"The fact that there's no evidence; not a single footprint even from the villages that we visited only an hour or so after the attack; so logically, someone must be covering their tracks. I used the technique early on after I ran away to prevent you guys from finding me."

"Makes sense…" Sokka said, "but that also means that we'll never find them with our current strategy…" suddenly Sokka whipped out a map of the earth kingdom, "I've got an idea, you get some sleep, I let you know when I'm done." So Aang got some shut eye

About an hour later Sokka shook him awake "Ok I've figured it out; we've been searching for their base of operations, but we can't find it; that's because there isn't one, they're a mobile force that's currently making tracks for the western seaboard of the Earth Kingdom so they can get back to the Fire Nation with their captives."

"So what are we supposed to do? With Zuko gone they probably have whoever is Fire Lord now in their pocket; so if they make it back there we'll never find them!" fretted Aang.

"Relax," said Sokka "It's under control"

"What's the plan?" asked Aang.

"The plan" Sokka said "is to give them the missing piece to their collection. Me!"

"Huh?!?"

"I'm going to get captured!" said Sokka smirking.

* * *

**Well I know that chapter wasn't very exciting, but the next chapter will have some action! Please review! **


	2. The Return

**As always I ****still**** do not own Avatar**

* * *

A New Beginning

Chapter 2: The Return

"Ok," said Aang "so how do we get captured?"

"Um, Aang…" Sokka said reluctantly, "You're not coming"

"Why not?"

"Because you're exactly what they want! If you get captured, they'll take you and kill the rest of the prisoners."

Aang sighed, "Fine…What's the plan though?"

"I'm going to walk into town dressed in my water tribe outfit and just make it blindingly obvious that I'm, well, me! Then all you have to do is follow me at a safe distance."

"Well that shouldn't be too hard," said Aang, "I've gotten pretty good at hiding over the past 5 years; but why do you need me to follow you?"

"In case I can't figure a way to bust everyone out I'm going to need someone to save our asses!"

Aang smiled, "Sounds good! Just like the good old days."

They arrived at the town that Sokka predicted the rebels would pass through that night. They found a tree where you could see the entire town from and looked down from the limbs at the town. Aang peered at the bustling market place and cheerful townspeople with a worried expression on his face, "Will they ransack this town?"

"Nah," Sokka replied, "They pillage and plunder only when they're desperate for supplies, and they just hit one a couple of days ago.

"Good." Said Aang somewhat relieved. So Sokka left Aang and strode into the village; Aang watched his progress from high in the tree; Sokka was dressed in his Water tribe garb and had put his almost grown back hair into the usual wolf's tail. They were counting on the fact that the resistance would send a few people on ahead of the main body to see if there was going to be any trouble when the main body arrived. So Sokka strode through the village, just being generally loud and obnoxious and trying to attract as much attention as he possibly could; he carried his sword and boomerang with him so people could tell who he was. At night he found a room at an inn and pretended to be asleep. As Aang watched, six people dressed all in black detached themselves from the forest and snuck into the inn where Sokka was staying. When they came out, they were carrying a large black bag, and one of the guys was carrying Sokka's Sword and boomerang. Aang now dressed in dark green followed at a distance.

The first thing Sokka felt as he came to was something wet being dragged across his face; he opened his eyes and saw Suki wiping his forehead with a damp cloth, with worry etched on her beautiful but rather dirty face. "Oh Sokka, you're awake! I was so worried!" she exclaimed hugging him.

"Ouch! Watch the head! Watch the head! I've got a lump up there the size of Zuko's ego, thanks to these guys hitting me on the head." Sokka sat up and looked around; he noticed that they were located in what seemed to be a cave; but the weird thing was that there didn't appear to be any way in or out aside from a few air holes the size of a large coin.

"Why did you have to get captured Sokka? I heard the guards talking; they said that you were strutting around town making yourself obvious. I thought you were smarter than that…"

"I am!" replied Sokka, "I just got careless."

"And where have you been for the past two months?"

"Um," he said debating whether to tell her or not, for fear that someone was listening, "Ah, the hell with it, I was looking for Aang."

Suki raised her eyebrows somewhat skeptically "And…did you find him?"

"Nah," Sokka said, "He hid himself too well; but do you remember that Airheaded kid that we met a long time ago? You know, the one that always had me flying off the handle? Well he was following me around before I got captured." He said hoping Suki would get that he was talking about Aang.

She looked at him like he was insane for a second, then she got it, "Oh yeah, that kid was really annoying; too bad you didn't find Aang."

"Yeah," Sokka said.

"So where are we?" he asked.

"We're underground," Suki answered, "That's how they travel, in order to avoid detection."

"That's why we couldn't find any trace of you guys. So how are they treating you?"

"Well, the others often get interrogated, rather roughly, and sometimes they just beat them to amuse themselves. But they aren't too rough with me." She said patting her partially swollen belly. **A/N: (She's pregnant if I forgot to mention that)**

"That's good; where are the others?"

"Well, they took Zuko away for interrogation a couple hours ago, they keep trying to get us to reveal the Avatar's location even though we don't know; but Toph is right over there," she said pointing towards the center of the room.

Sokka looked and noticed for the first time that there was a wooden structure there; it was a wooden crate raised up off the floor with stilts. He could see Toph lying on the bottom of the crate. "Toph?" he called. She raised a hand in greeting and groaned with the effort and lay still again.

"They beat her almost every chance they get; they're still mad from when they tried to capture her, she and her students killed 10 of their people; so they blame her."

"Spirits, that's awful!" said Sokka "has anyone escaped?"

"A few of Toph's students tried, back when we were first captured, but they were killed to discourage anyone else from trying. They threatened to kill all of Toph's students if she tried to escape, and they threatened me with the deaths of the Kyoshi warriors; so we haven't tried. Not that either of us is in any shape to go anywhere."

"Do you know how many people they have hostage here?"

"No, they keep us separate from the rest of the prisoners. I know they force Toph's students to dig and erase these tunnels when we move but I don't know about the Kyoshi…" she said almost tearing up. Just then a square on one wall of the cave whooshed open and Zuko was thrown through it head first. He looked beaten up and bloody; he groaned as Sokka and Suki helped him over to where they were sitting. Suddenly Zuko noticed who was helping him, "Damn it! They got you too?" Zuko held his head in his hands. "I hope you found him…" he said asking about Aang. Sokka repeated the same thing he had told Suki and Zuko got it almost right away. "Ah, said Zuko, that's too bad.

Suddenly the door swooshed down again and guards entered, grabbed Sokka, and dragged him out of the cell, "Ow! Hey! I can walk you know!" said Sokka indignantly. They took him al the way to the other end of the tunnel and plopped him down in a chair, tied his arms and legs to it and stepped back. Suddenly a wall sprang up in front of them, leaving Sokka in pitch blackness. Suddenly a voice spoke "So… You're the famous Sokka; Chief of the Southern Water Tribe, best friend of the Avatar,"

"Who are you?" Sokka yelled.

"I'm not surprised you don't recognize me; we only met in person once. But I'm still a little insulted... How about now?"

An oil lamp flared to life in front of Sokka, and his jaw almost hit the ground; standing beforehim, with an evil grin on his face, was Ex-admiral Zhao.

**Sorry to bring back the dead, but I realized that I had killed off the villain I wanted to use; don't worry I'll have a good explanation for him being alive! **

**In the meantime please review! I always like input from people who read my stuff. **


	3. The Rescue

**I do not own Avatar. Otherwise I wouldn't be sitting in front of my computer writing this. **

A New Beginning

Chapter 3: The Rescue

"But, but How!?!" Sokka sputtered. "Aang said the Ocean Spirit killed you! And Zuko confirmed it! How are you still alive?!?"

"Hah!" laughed Zhao, "As if a little water could kill the great Admiral Zhao…"

"Well then where have you been for the past five years?" asked Sokka, "On vacation?"

"Well, you water tribe weakling, I climbed out farther down the canal, but I was immediately frozen by a water bender and fell back into the water. I wasn't aware of it but I floated out to the ocean where I drifted for 2 years. I was eventually found by some Water tribe fishermen, who were kind enough to thaw me out and bring me up to speed of the events of the past 2 years; I needed some transportation so I killed them and stole their boat, and o returned to the Fire Nation, to gather up enough sympathizers to hunt the Avatar who stole my-"

"Oh, enough with the stereotypical supervillan monologue!" interrupted Sokka, "So you're the leader of the rebels; what do you want from little old me?" he said sarcastically.

"I'm asking the questions here!!" yelled Zhao, literally breathing fire, "What do you think I want to know!?! I want the Avatar! And you're going to tell me where he is…" he said menacingly.

"And what makes you think I'd tell you where he is even if I did know where he was?" With a flick of his wrist Zhao lit a few lanterns around the room, "Oh I think _these_ will change your mind…" he said menacingly; behind him on the wall was just about every weapon and torture device known to man. "So why don't you make it easy on yourself and tell me where the Avatar is?"

"Why don't you shove it up your ass…" said Sokka defiantly.

"Zhao's grin grew wider, "I'm going to enjoy this…" Sokka gulped and braced for the worst.

Hours later Sokka was pitched head first into "Team Avatar's" room. Suki immediately rushed to him and helped him to where the others lay. She immediately started tearing strips off of a large sheet of fabric that she had, and started to bandage Sokka's numerous cuts and bruises. "Wow," Sokka Commented, "they actually give you guys bandages?"

"No," said Suki, "one of the guards is soft on us and sneaks us some when they have extra from a raid."

Sokka coughed and spit out some blood and a tooth; "Wow," said Zuko, you must have really pissed them off. Did you tell them anything?"

"No," Sokka replied "I managed to hold out."

"Good" Said Zuko, "Out of curiosity, what did your interrogator look like?"

"It was Zhao." Sokka stated, shocking everyone. "He survived the siege of the North."

"How?!?" yelled Zuko, "I saw him die!!"

"Keep it down…" groaned Toph, slowly rolling over to face the group "I've got a splitting headache; what did I miss?"

"An old enemy of ours is back from the dead," explained Sokka, "It was before your joined us."

"Oh," she said, wincing as she shifted to find a comfortable position, "Is that the guy with the side burns almost as big as his anger management issues?"

"Yes!!" exclaimed Sokka, "and that's what I said about him!"

"'Cause that's the guy who's been beating my ass for the past two months." Toph said. Sokka got a good look at her scar and scab covered face and felt the deepest sympathy for her. "At least I know the name of the guy I'm going to kill once I get out of here…" Toph said, venom all but dripping from her voice.

"Well for now we need to concentrate on getting out of here" Sokka said wincing as he sat up. "If we can get Toph down from that crate we might have a chance of over powering the guards."

"Do I _look_ like I'm in any shape to do any earth bending?" Toph said sarcastically.

"What about you Zuko?" Sokka asked, "You can fire bend…"

Zuko shook his head, "No, I can't; they've got Mai. They said if I tried to use my bending, they would kill her."

"Damn!" Sokka cursed, "Well, that takes out all of our benders. Now all we got is a guy with out any of his weapons; and a pregnant chick with a fan…" Noticing the death glare Suki was aiming at him he kissed her and added "But I still love you!"

"Well I hope that stupid air headed kid knows where you are…" said Zuko.

Unfortunately Aang had no idea where Sokka was; he had lost sight of the rebels shortly after they had entered the woods; he had searched but found no sign of them. So as they had planned Aang had started moving towards the next town on the rebel's route. He had been traveling now for two days; he had stopped and climbed a tree to get his bearings. "Hmmm," he mused, looking around, "that's an awfully slow moving storm," he said noticing a rain shower a little ways to the north, "come to think of it, I saw a rain shower in that spot yesterday too… hmmm, oh well." He said dismissing it. Suddenly a small cloud passed overhead and dumped a bunch of freezing rain on him. He looked up and saw that the cloud had resembled an arrow pointing towards the rain shower in the distance. He was puzzled for a minute but then he looked at his vial of water he had instinctively started playing with, and smacked his forehead, "oh wow, I'm dumb; Thanks Katara!!" he yelled to the clouds. As he started leaping towards the shower, his vial of water grew warm.

Meanwhile over the past two days Sokka and the rest of the group had almost reached their limit; they had been forced to march for hours on end, in a featureless tunnel dug by the earth benders; and as soon as they made camp for the night the guards would come and take each of them away to be interrogated. "I don't think I can take much more of this" Sokka said on the second night. "Today they almost…" he said trailing off, afraid to say anything else. Everyone else agreed. Water dripped out of one of the air holes onto Sokka's head, "Damn it! It's been raining for the past two days! When is it going to stop?" he said; then: "Wait, feel this" he said to the others. They did and commented that it felt good. After Sokka splashed a little on Toph, she said "I don't know what kind of rain this is, but I don't hurt so much anymore…" Sokka explained what he had seen in the forest that day but he left out Aang just in case; and promised to tell them about the whole thing later. Suddenly a portion of the back wall turned to mud and a figure stepped out of it; instantly the group was ready to fight; but the figure, who looked more like a mud monster spoke "Whoa! Hey wait! It's me!"

Toph squinted at the figure, "Is that you twinkle toes?"

"In the tired, aching and mud covered flesh." he said bending the mud off of him, revealing a rather damp Aang.

"Holy crap Aang," Sokka whispered, "warn us next time."

"Oh yeah," said Aang sarcastically "I'll knock at the front door next time asking to be let in…"

"Alright," said Sokka, "I've got a plan to bust everyone out."

A few minutes later, Suki cried "Oh my god! Toph's not breathing! Guard! We need help!" The door whooshed open and a fire bender and an earth bender entered. As the door closed Aang rushed out of the wall and knocked the guards unconscious; Aang and Zuko took the guards uniforms and left the room, closing the door behind them, as the others got to work freeing Toph from the crate. Aang went to go free Mai and the Kyoshi warriors, because due to the threat, Zuko couldn't; and Zuko went to go free Toph's students.

Aang approached the guard, Aang was wearing the guards face mask so he wouldn't be recognized, "I'm here to see the prisoners" said Aang.

The guard laughed "Have fun!" he said with a wink and opened the wall. Aang was suddenly glad that he was doing this instead of Zuko.

"Oh god," one of the girls said, "Not another one! Haven't you done enough!?!"

"No, No!" Aang said lifting his face mask "you've got it all wrong!"

"Oh my-" started one of the girls.

"Shhhh!" said Aang

A few minutes later, there was a knock at the wall and the guard opened the door; "Well? How was-" was all he got to say before Mai broke his neck.

"Hey!" Said Aang, "We don't kill!"

"You don't kill," corrected Mai, "you have no idea what these bastards have done to us!"

Aang though a moment and decided, "I don't like it but I won't stop you…"

The rest of the group except Mai headed back to wait at the door where the others were. Aang and Mai went to help out Zuko. As they got to the room where Zuko was they found him engaged in a fierce showdown with Zhao. Zhao noticed them and said "Avatar! You have no idea how long I've waited for this day!"

Zuko started to attack again but Aang said "No. this is my fight." Zuko backed off and Zhao immediately launched a massive fire ball at Aang; Aang deflected it with ease. He then froze Zhao to the wall and trapped him with earth for good measure. Aang approached the struggling man "Getting a little rusty Zhao." He mocked. He turned and started to walk away, then whipped around and punched Zhao so hard he knocked him out. His friends, who had just finished freeing Toph's students, stared at him in shock and admiration. They escorted the students back to the end of tunnel, encountering surprisingly little resistance; just as they were about to reach the end the rest of the guards, who had been on a raid, dropped in and spotted them. Aang got the others through the door before blowing the guards back down the hallway, and sealing the door. "Everyone hang on!" he yelled; he strained and the entire floor began to rise, he blew the ceiling out and raised them all the way to the surface. As soon as they got there he yelled for everyone to get clear. In their rush they forgot Toph and left her lying in the rain; Aang had to carry her on his back; as he started to bring he back to the others, he heard the ground start to break as the guards started to bend their way out. Gathering as much rain as he could, he created a giant sheet of ice 6 feet thick. He then turned and sprinted after the others, still piggybacking Toph.

"Hey!" Toph said "Slow down! It hurts when you bounce me!

"Sorry!" said Aang slowing to a trot.

"It's ok, Aang." Toph said laying her head on his shoulder.

They caught up with the others in a clearing about a mile from the ice sheet. "Let's make camp here" Sokka said, taking charge, "Me Aang and Zuko will take the first watch." The large group gathered in the center of the clearing and Aang lay Toph down and sat next to her. "Thanks for saving me Twinkle to-… Aang" said Toph before drifting off to sleep. Aang noticed that as the rain fell around them, her scar covered face looked at peace. As Aang kept a lookout, he slowly realized that the rain was rather hypnotic and was making him sleepy; he glanced at Zuko and Sokka and realized they were already asleep! He eventually succumbed to exhaustion.

He woke the next morning to Toph shaking him awake. "Hey! Twinkle Toes! Wake up, it's a miracle!"

"Hmmm?" mumbled Aang, still half asleep.

"Look!" Toph said, "All my injuries are healed! Not even a scar left! It's gotta be Sugar Queen… Thank you!" Toph shouted to the heavens.

As Aang woke up, he realized that he felt better than he had in years, he felt like he could take on two Fire Lords. Looking around, he noticed that everyone else's injuries had healed as well. He then looked over at Toph and was momentarily taken aback; she had grown up a lot on the past five years, she had grown several inches and was almost his height now. He also realized that she had filled out quite a bit and looked, he had to admit, quite stunning; gone was the short, underdeveloped tomboy that he had once known, in her place the beautiful young woman he suddenly found himself staring at.

Toph, noticing Aang's lack of movement realized he was staring at her; "What?" She asked, "I don't have any scars do I?"

"No, no" said Aang, "I just wanted to say that it's good to see you again Toph."

She smiled, "It's good to see you too Aang," she said pulling him into a hug.

Blushing he hugged her back. She pulled back smiling at him and went off to check on her students. As he watched her walk off, thoughts raced around Aang's head; _What am I doing? I love Katara!_ Aang thought, _but she's gone, and Toph is so pretty…_ Confused and conflicted he went to go see how the others were doing.

* * *

**Great, now I need more action for the next chapter. Don't worry Taang fans! There's more mushy stuff coming next chapter so stay tuned!**


	4. The Trip

**Avatar is not owned by me**

**This is a shorter chapter so now you don't have to strain your eyes! Please tell me what you think! If you hate it, tell me! If you love it, tell me! Thanks "Leiyn" for reviewing!**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Trip

The sun was shining brightly as Aang made his way over to Sokka who was stretching; "Wow!" Sokka said, "I haven't felt this good in a long time! All the injuries those rebels inflicted are gone!"

"Yeah," said Aang, "Toph woke me up this morning and she was all healed too; she looks beau- uh, great!" he said catching himself.

Sokka raised an eyebrow but dismissed it, "I think we should get moving;" he said, "I'm surprised that those thugs didn't attack us during the night since we all fell asleep."

"They tried to," Mai said walking over from the ring of trees with Zuko, "but they didn't get far," she said lobbing a large round object to Sokka.

"What is it?" asked Aang.

"It's a hailstone the size of a grapefruit said Sokka wide eyed, "But what do you mean they tried?"

"There's a whole bunch of unconscious rebels lying in the forest, and the ground outside our clearing is littered with those things," Zuko said nodding at the hailstone.

"Wow," said Sokka, "Katara really _is_ looking out for us!"

"Oh yeah!" said Toph walking up with Suki, "You promised to tell us more about that,"

So Sokka told them the entire story form the time he left the Water Tribe up to the point he got captured.

"Wow," said Suki, "That's incredible! And it explains all the rain."

"It is nice to know that Katara's still out there," said Zuko, "But I think we have another problem…"

"Oh?" asked Sokka, "What's that?"

"We have to get back to the Fire Nation as soon as possible," Zuko said, "Since I got kidnapped, it's safe to assume that the rebels have put one of their own into power. We need to take back the government so another war doesn't get started."

"Ok," said Sokka after some thought, "That's as good a plan as any; I had no idea where we were going to go from here anyway. Let's go talk to the rest of the people and see what they think."

So the group went back to where the Kyoshi girls and Toph's students were sitting and explained the situation to them. Both groups decided to go back to their homes, citing the fact that they hadn't been home in two months. Suki wanted to stay with Sokka and the rest, but Sokka made her go with the others. "It's for the baby." he said kissing her goodbye.

"I know…" she sighed and went to join the other Kyoshi warriors. Mai decided to stay with Zuko since they were going to the Fire Nation anyway. So "Team Avatar" walked to the nearest village to get supplies. Unfortunately they had no money; so, even though he didn't really want to do it, Aang pulled rank as the Avatar and the town's people were more than happy to give them supplies. Also, with the exception of Aang, the group's clothes were pretty shredded so they had to buy new outfits. Sokka just went with a standard tunic and pants, he liked to keep it simple; Zuko, being royalty, went with a slightly more elaborate; Mai got an outfit that was easy to fight in; but to everyone's surprise, Toph actually picked out an actual dress, but had it altered so she could still fight. After changing, she stepped out of the back room of the store and asked "Well?"

The three guys turned to look and their eyebrows shot up in surprise; Aang was so busy blushing that the only thing that came out of his mouth was "Um, er, ah…"; Zuko just stood there looking stunned; and Sokka said "Who are you and what have you done with Toph?"

"Oh come on!" She said, "I can be girly some times…"

"Well yeah," said Aang recovering, "It's just that we see it so rarely it… takes us by surprise. I mean, don't get me wrong you look great, but I, er, uh…I'll just stop talking now…"

Toph laughed, amused by his awkwardness, "And what are you two looking at?" she asked Zuko and Sokka, "You two are married!"

"Yes, you are…" said Mai suddenly appearing behind Zuko and giving him a death glare; Zuko blushed and grinned sheepishly.

"_Anyhoo_," said Sokka quickly changing the subject, "we should get going."

They thanked the shopkeepers for their generosity and promised to pay them back later. They grabbed their bags and headed for the seashore.

They traveled quickly, knowing that Zhao and the rebel group would be looking to recapture them; so they all wore hats that hid their faces so they wouldn't be recognized. They arrived in a port town and immediately started looking for transportation to the Fire Nation. They skipped over the public ferries, dismissing them as too public; but they were able to find a private boat that they chartered for free using the Avatar status. "Man!" Sokka said to Aang as the boat got underway, "I'm glad I found you again; not only are you handy at saving our butts, but now we get everything free!"

Playing along Aang said "So that's all I am to you guys? A meal ticket? Thanks guys, you make me feel wanted…"

"You're welcome Twinkle Toes," Said Toph coming up from behind and giving Aang a hug.

Sokka just rolled his eyes when Aang started blushing.

After a while, Toph decided to go below deck for a nap; and Zuko and Mai went up to the bow to talk. Aang was helping Sokka sharpen his weapons at the stern of the boat; as Aang ran the whet stone along the edge of Sokka's boomerang, he asked "Hey Sokka, I need some advice."

"Ok, shoot." Sokka said having a pretty good idea what Aang was going to ask.

"Well I'm kinda conflicted about something… Ever since I rescued you guys I've been noticing Toph more and more," Aang said blushing, "I mean she's changed a lot; I'd even say she's beautiful…"

"Well, yeah," Sokka said, "She _is _18 now, but what's the problem?"

"Well, I'm _still_ in love with Katara! I shouldn't fall in love with anyone else!"

"Why not?"

"Well, it just feels like I'm cheating on her, ugh I'm so confused…"

"Aang," Sokka said leaning forward, "All Katara wanted, and still wants, is for you to be happy; if being with Toph is what makes you happy I don't think she would mind. Besides, even if she did have a problem, she'd probably pelt you with grapefruit hail or something…"

Thinking, Aang walked over to the rail; a small wave hit the boat splashing him with warm water. He smiled "I think you're right Sokka," he said and was about to ask something else but Zuko called from the bow, "Hey guys! Were here! The gates of Azulon are straight ahead!" and the question was instantly forgotten.

* * *

**Next time: More Action! **

**thanks for reading and please review!**


	5. Intel

**I don't own Avatar. **

**Thanks to those of you who have reviewed! **

**More of you need to follow their example and tell me what you think!**

Chapter 5: Intel

As their boat passed the gated of Azulon, the group gathered their stuff. Since they didn't have passports they couldn't go in to the city via the direct route; they thanked the boat's crew and jumped overboard while the boat was still a good distance from shore. Aang kept a pocket of air around the group as they descended to the bottom of the bay; once there Aang and Toph began earth bending a tunnel towards land. They continued under ground until they were near the edge of the ancient volcano's base; there they took a short break and started climbing. When they got into the capital they traded some of their goods for some clothes that would allow them to look like Fire Nation citizens.

As they walked they noticed an increased military presence; "Hmph," snorted Zuko, "Don't waste any time do they?"

"Just act natural," Sokka said, "If we look like we belong here no one will bother us." so they pulled their hats down and kept walking. They also saw a public notice board with a wanted poster on it. This wouldn't be too unusual, but it had Sokka on it.

"What?!?" he exclaimed.

"Yeah," said Zuko, "that is how politics works. They're your best friend one minute, and stab you in the back the next."

"It's not that!" said Sokka, "I'm only worth 100 silver coins! I'm worth more than that…"

"Shut up!" Whispered Aang, "Are you trying to get us captured?"

"Sorry," Said Sokka, "Our first priority is to find a hotel that will let us pay for our room by working for them."

They started searching and after only an hour had found one; and the manager didn't ask too many questions, just as long as two of them were working during the day.

They got a decent room, but it only had two beds. "Ok," Sokka said, "since we have a shortage of beds we're going to have to double up. And one person needs to be on watch at all times in case we get ambushed; I'll take the first watch."

Zuko was obviously going to sleep with Mai (Get your minds out of the gutter you perverts!); _Uh-oh_, thought Aang.

"Looks like you're with me Twinkle Toes!" said Toph.

"Ok," Said Aang shrugging his shoulders with a mix of excitement and apprehension. They lay back to back in the bed; nothing particularly romantic, but Aang was content. Soon he could tell by her breathing that Toph had fallen asleep; although he was still awake, mostly because of his proximity to her. He was awake until a little after Sokka switched with Zuko, it was then that exhaustion claimed him.

The next morning, since they couldn't wear their hats all of the time, they disguised themselves: Sokka shaved his head again; Zuko wore a very large eye patch that covered up his scar entirely; Mai decided to wear her hair completely down; Aang wore his usual headband and Toph put on some make up and wore her hair up, which Aang couldn't resist complimenting her for. They drew straws and it decided that Aang and Zuko would work in the hotel for the first day. The others headed out into the city to scour the capital for information; and Aang and Zuko went to find the hotel manager. The manager put them right to work in the Inn's small restaurant washing dishes from the previous night; later they swept out the inn's stables; then they had lunch and finally the spent the rest of the day preparing rooms guests had recently vacated. When the others came back the manager decided that they could stop working for the day; they all had dinner and went back to the room to discuss what they had found.

"Okay," said Toph, "We know who the 'Fire Lord' is right now.

"It's that general who was asking for more troops at our last peace meeting," said Sokka.

"Oh," said Zuko, "You mean Tzu Shen,"

"Yeah," replied Sokka, "He's obviously been working with the resistance for quite some time. But I have my suspicions that he's just a figurehead for Zhao."

"We also saw some palace guards," Suki said.

"So what?" said Zuko, "This _is_ the Fire Nation Capital, that's not so unusual."

"It wouldn't be," said Suki "except that these people looked like the Dai Li, except wearing red robes."

"But Why?" asked Zuko, "I know they worked briefly for my sister, but why come out of hiding now?"

"I Think," said Aang, "that they had nowhere to go after the war because I…killed Azula," he said hanging his head, "They couldn't even go back to Ba Sing Se, not after what they did to it. They probably fell in with the rebels."

"That's what we figured" said Mai.

"There's another thing," Sokka said gravely, "some of the people we talked to said that a lot of Fire Nation ships have been stopping in the harbor to pick up supplies; and when they leave, they all seem to head in the direction." He let this sink in, then: "I believe they're massing for a fresh attack…"

Everyone's expressions hardened; they all knew what had to be done. Zuko was the first to say it: "Then we move fast, we need to retake the palace as soon as we possibly can."

Everyone agreed, "Over the next few days," Sokka said, "we need to gather information on guard emplacements near the palace; and try to find some potential allies, we can't take the palace by ourselves. In the meantime let's get some sleep, we've got a busy few days ahead of us…"

The next three days kept the group extra busy; but in the end they had gotten the best they could hope for. Toph had run into Smellerbee and Longshot in the city and had convinced them to help out; Mai had located Ty Lee, who was more than happy to help out; Sokka had sent a letter to Suki and she had sent over two Kyoshi Warriors who would arrive the soon. Aang and Zuko, working at night, had mapped out all the guard positions around the palace; the bad news was that the invasion would start in the northern water tribe the day after the next, so they would have to take back the palace the very next day, if they hoped to get a messenger hawk to the fleet in time. As the group went to bed Toph whispered to Aang "Big day tomorrow Twinkle toes, sleep tight," and she kissed him on the cheek, turning him several different shades of red.

_Oh yeah_, Aang thought, _like I'm going to get to sleep after that…_

**Sorry if the last few paragraphs have a lot of typos in them, I just got my wisdom teeth removed and I'm still a little drowsy from the medication….**

**Thanks for reading and please review! **


	6. Zhao's Revenge

**As usual, I don't own Avatar.**

**Also as usual please, please review!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Zhao's Revenge

As the morning of the attack dawned, the group's tension was almost palpable. The attack would occur that night. The group checked out of the inn and spent the rest of the day gathering their allies together; they went to the harbor and met the Kyoshi Warriors off their boat. Once they had everybody, they went to a small out of the way restaurant and sat as far from the rest of the crowd as they could. Sokka had a map of the area spread out on the table. "Ok," he said, "Here's how this is going to go down; me the Kyoshi girls and Smellerbee will act as a distraction and lead the guards off this way," he said pointing out the route on the map, "Meanwhile Aang, Zuko, Longshot, Toph and Ty Lee will sneak through the front gate, beat the crap out of everyone who gets in their way, and take down Tzu Shen and Zhao before anyone knows what happened. Any questions?"

"Seems kind of simple," said Mai.

"That's why it'll work!" exclaimed Ty Lee, "They'll be expecting a fancy plan! Not a straight forward one!"

"Exactly," Sokka said. They discussed the details of the plan and agreed on a meeting place for later; then they went their separate ways.

Team Avatar spent the rest of the day making more preparations for the attack. They prepared the explosives that Sokka's team would need to draw attention away from the main gate. As dusk fell, everyone gathered near the palace, "Ok," said Sokka, "Is everyone clear on the plan?" everyone nodded, "Ok then, let's do this, kick some ass, knock some rebel heads. And for spirit's sake no one get killed!" Sokka's group moved off to their starting point; Aang's hunkered down and waited for the signal. Aang stood by himself and thought; _Should I tell her how I fee? I don't want it to go like the last time…_

"Hey Twinkle Toes!" Toph said coming up behind him.

"Oh! Hi!" Aang said startled.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing" he said "Just a little nervous about whether I can beat Zhao."

"Are you kidding?" she exclaimed "from what I heard you handed him his ass on a silver platter back in the rebel camp."

"I did, but I don't think he really expected me to show up so he was unprepared. He's expecting us this time."

"Well," she said "I wouldn't worry about it; we've all got your back this time."

Turning to face her he said "Thanks, it's good to know my friends will be there for me when I need them,"

"I'll always be there for you," said Toph stepping forward and hugging him.

As they broke apart Aang said "Look Toph I-" but he didn't get to finish as a bright flash, quickly followed by a loud rumble were seen and heard.

"Whoops!" Said Toph, "Looks like its starting!" they ran over to the others.

"Ok," said Zuko, "When the second big explosion hits we break for the gate." Over the next few minutes several smaller explosions were heard; but finally another large one like the first was heard.

"That's our cue!" said Aang and the group sprinted out and stopped short of the massive iron gates. Toph stopped right in front of them; and with a few well placed kicks and punches knocked the gates right off their hinges. The others stared open mouthed.

"What?" asked Toph, "I've been practicing,"

"Stop gaping like Koi fish," said Mai, "We've got a palace to retake."

At Zuko's direction they sprinted through the entrance hall and down a side corridor. All of the sudden, Dai Li agents dropped from the ceiling, "Go!" Said Zuko to Aang, "We'll handle these guys. You go take care of Tzu Shen and Zhao!"

Aang remembered what happened the last time they had been separated; someone he loved had gotten killed. "No," Aang said "We do this together; we've got plenty of time."

A few minutes later the ten Dai Li agents lay on the ground dead or unconscious; everyone dusted themselves off and Longshot picked up his arrows. Aang noticed Toph breathing heavily with her hands on her knees, "Are you ok?" asked Aang.

"Yeah," she said, "One of them got in a lucky shot, just knocked the wind out of me. Ok I'm ready" she said standing up. They moved on and arrived at the throne room in no time and broke the door down. As they leapt inside they saw about twenty royal guards arrayed in front of the throne, currently occupied by Tzu Shen, with Zhao standing right behind him. As soon as they realized what was happening, the two rulers made a quick dash for the secret exit behind the tapestry. "Toph, Aang!" yelled Zuko, "You handle those two! We'll deal with the guards!" At the sight of their former Fire Lord some of the Royal guards hesitated; but a shout from Zhao brought them back: "What are you waiting for? Kill them!"

Toph sealed off the secret exit with earth bending; "You two aren't going anywhere," said Aang.

"No!" screamed Tzu Shen "I finally get all the power I wanted and now the Avatar shows up to take it away! No! I won't allow it" and he launched himself at Aang. Zhao began to attack Toph who didn't have a problem defending herself. Tzu Shen was not a master fire bender but he was a little challenging for Aang to fight. He countered almost every move that Shen made; he got singed a little once but it was nothing serious. The fight was over fairly quickly and ended with Aang pinning Shen to the wall of the throne room with earth bending. He turned to see if Toph needed any help and was horrified to see Zhao holding Toph in a choke hold against his chest with one hand and in the other was a blazing ball of lightning. "Surrender, Avatar! Or she dies!" said Zhao.

"Don't give in Aang!" Toph yelled, "It doesn't matter what happens to me just take him out!"

"Silence girl!" said Zhao jolting her with electricity.

"Okay, okay…" said Aang placing his glider staff on the ground. Zuko and the rest, having mopped up the guards some time ago, stood staring.

Zuko finally broke the silence: "No! It can't end like this!" and threw a ball of fire at Zhao, who easily evaded the attack.

"You realize that your friend's life is now forfeit!" yelled Zhao, and slammed the ball of lightning into Toph's chest. She cried out and then lay still as Zhao dropped her body.

"Nooooooo!" Aang screamed. He felt himself entering the Avatar state but memories of what had happened last time flooded his mind; Zhao's voice cut through his inner turmoil,

"What Avatar? Are you going to kill me like you killed Fire Lord Azula?"

Aang let himself lower to the ground, "No." he said, "I don't need the Avatar state to beat you." He said launching a wave of earth at Zhao. The fight lasted only a few minutes but it ended with Zhao totally beaten and pinned against the wall.

Aang ran over to Toph's body and cradled it in his arms, "No…" his whispered, "Not again…" and tears began streaming down his face. Suddenly there was a commotion at the door and Sokka's group was dragged in by guards; Zuko immediately ordered them released and the guards did so. The group all saw what had happened and were horrified. Sokka put his hand on Aang's shoulder; there wasn't much he could say. Suddenly Aang felt sudden warmth in his pocket; he reached in and pulled out the little vial of water he carried with him. It was sparkling, glowing and radiating a lot of heat; Aang knew immediately what he needed to do. He opened the vial and water bended its contents out and spread them around the wound in Toph's chest. The wound glowed brightly for a second; and when the glow faded, Toph's chest was whole again. Aang sat there not daring to move or breathe until he saw Toph's chest rise and fall.

"Mmmmm…. A-Aang?" Toph said weakly, "What happened?" Aang didn't bother answering; tears streaming down his face he hugged he clasped he to his chest. As he pulled back the words seemed to spill out of his mouth: "Toph," he said "I love you, I meant to tell you earlier but I, just, um well I couldn't and-"

At this point Toph reached up and grabbed the front of his shirt and dragged his face down until it was barely an inch from hers. "You talk too much Twinkle Toes…" she said, and kissed him passionately. The entire group breathed a sigh of relief. It would be a busy next few days for team Avatar but they had gotten through yet another debacle mostly intact.

* * *

**The conclusion is next time!**

**Please review!**


	7. The Proposal

**A/N: Well, as the saying goes: All good things must come to an end and so it is with this story line. This will be the last chapter in this story; but I may return to this Avatar timeline at some point in the future if enough people wish it. Anyway on with the story!**

**And as always please review!**

Chapter 7: The Proposal

Zhao was locked in a cell right next to the still imprisoned ex-Fire Lord Ozai; so the group took a well needed rest. They had managed to escape the battle with relatively few injuries; Toph however had to spend a week recovering in the hospital. The water infused with spirit energy, courtesy of Katara, had healed most of the wound but not all of it. Aang stayed by Toph's side almost the entire time she was there. Almost as soon as she was released Zuko, for the second time in five years, was to be crowned Fire Lord. This time the occasion was unmarked by tragedy and was a joyous occasion for all. Zuko and Mai decided to throw a huge ball for the event. The members of Team Avatar were the guests of honor; and when it came time to dance, Aang would dance with no one but Toph; who, surprisingly, was a very good dancer. There were many mutterings of "About time…" and "I thought I'd never happen," but the couple didn't care, they just danced and enjoyed each other's company. Everyone was surprised when Toph's parents showed up; they were a little stunned when they found out that their daughter was with the Avatar now, but in time they accepted it. After the ball, the gang went back to their hotel and slept late into the next day.

A few days later the group went their separate ways; Sokka went to Kyoshi to be with Suki when their child was born, Zuko and Mai remained in the Fire Nation, Aang caught a ride to the South Pole with Hakoda, who was at the ball, so he could pick up Appa. Toph really had nothing better to do so she tagged along. After they picked up Appa they headed to Toph's home in the Earth Kingdom; Aang really had nowhere to stay so Toph let him move in with her. He helped her rebuild her school and when he wasn't busy he helped teach. About a month after he arrived, a letter arrived from Kyoshi Island announcing the birth of Sokka's daughter; they had named her Tarra, partially after her late aunt. Over the next few months his relationship with Toph deepened; so on the way back from one of the many times he was called away to help solve the world's various problems, he stopped by Omashu to see King Bumi.

"Hey Bumi, you Mad Genius! How's it going?" said Aang

"Aang! It's good to see you!" cackled Bumi. "But wait!" he exclaimed, "Where's Momo?"

"Oh, I left him at the South Pole, he really like it there surprisingly enough." replied Aang.

"Oh well," said Bumi, "I'll have to visit him some time, but what brings you to Omashu? What's on your mind?"

"Well," Aang said, "I would like to ask a favor"

"Oh?" said Bumi, "What do you need?"

"Well, I've been dating Toph for the past few months and it's been the best time of my life; I want to take the next step: I want to ask her to marry me, and I need a gem for a betrothal necklace."

"That's wonderful Aang! But you can buy one anywhere, why come to me?" Bumi asked.

"Because next to Toph, you're the foremost authority on rocks and I want to get a really special one for her. Could you come with me to find one?"

"I can do better that, I'll be right back." said Bumi. He left the throne room and came back a few minutes later. "Here," he said, handing something to Aang, "This is an Emerald from my own collection; I found it many years ago."

Aang started to argue,

"I won't take no for an answer." said Bumi, "I don't have a use for it and you do so it's yours."

"I don't know how to thank you…" said Aang.

"Don't; just make it special for her."

Aang left and flew towards home; he spent the ride contemplating what he would carve into the gem. He settled on the Earth Kingdom square with the Air Nomad symbol inside it. He could have carved it into the gem instantly with earth bending; but he carved it into the gem using tools once he got home.

The next day, he made sure the day would be special. He started by brining Toph breakfast in bed; then they flew out into the country and walked for a while, hand in hand; then they had a picnic. To round out the day they flew to the fanciest restaurant in Ba Sing Se and had a romantic dinner. As they climbed back on Appa to start heading back, Toph asked "I had a lot of fun today Twinkle Toes, what's the occasion?"

"Do I need an occasion to have an awesome day with my Girlfriend?" countered Aang.

She laughed, "I suppose not, but I think you earned yourself this," she leaned in and kissed him. A few minutes later Aang brought Appa to the ground.

"We're here!" he said

As soon as Toph's feet hit the ground she knew something was up. "Ok Aang, why are we in a large clearing in the middle of the woods? This is nowhere near my house."

"Don't you remember this place?" Aang asked, "This is where we slept the night after I rescued you guys."

"Oh yeah," said Toph, "but why are we here?"

"Because over the past few months I've fallen more and more in love with you and recently I realized that I want to spend the rest of my life with you," he said getting down on one knee, "I wanted to make this special so I brought you to the place where I first fell in love with you; Toph Bei Fong, will you marry me?" he asked holding out the beautifully crafted necklace out in front of him.

Toph was stunned for a moment, but quickly recovered, "Oh, Twinkl-, Aang of course I will! But…"

"But what?" Aang asked.

"Do you think Katara would mind? I mean you two obviously had something special…"

"I thought about that too," said Aang "But Sokka helped me out on this one; he said that she would want me to be happy, and being with you makes me happy," said Aang, "Besides, she can still voice her concerns,"

At that moment a warm smattering of water from the sky hit the couple.

"See?" said Aang.

Toph smiled, "You're right Twinkle Toes; Thanks Katara!"

She bent her head and he placed the necklace around her neck. After that Aang shouted "Yes!" and proceeded to bounce around the clearing celebrating; Toph laughed at his giddy display, "Come on Twinkle Toes, we should be getting home."

"Why?" asked Aang landing directly in front of her, "Let's just stay here tonight; we can head back in the morning." She agreed and they snuggled close together on one of Appa's gigantic forearms and slept late into the next morning.

Over the next month the plans for the wedding were made. Aang wanted to have the wedding at the Southern Air Temple; Toph agreed that it was appropriate, since that had been Aang's home for the first twelve years of his life. They also agreed that it would be fitting for Zuko to marry them. Aang asked Sokka to be his best man; Sokka agreed instantly and made various comments about how it was about time.

"Everyone says that to me," said Aang "Was it that obvious?"

"Let's just say that subtly is not you strong suit," said Sokka.

Toph picked Mai, Suki and one of her students to be the bride's maids. On the big day everyone gathered at the Southern Air Temple; pretty much everyone who Aang had met on his travels was there. The couple walked up the isle hand in hand; Aang had on his best Air Nomad robe, and Toph was wearing a beautiful green kimono. They exchanged vows, and finally Zuko said "By the power vested in me as Fire Lord, I now pronounce you man and wife!" As the couple kissed, a small, warm rain shower decided to pass over head.

A year had passed and the Gaang had gathered for their monthly get-together. They were in one of the palaces gardens; Aang, Sokka and Zuko were leaning against the wall and talking as Suki, Toph, and Mai were playing with Sokka's daughter Tarra and Zuko's month old son Iroh, named for his late Great Uncle who had passed away a short time before his birth. "Well," Sokka said to the other guys, "The people from the Northern Tribe have been a great deal of help in the reconstruction of the Southern tribe! The village is twice the size it was when you first showed up Aang! Any interesting projects on your end Zuko?"

"Not really," said Zuko, "Workers have almost finished a cemetery dedicated to all who died in the hundred year war. But other than that not much is going on here."

"Sweet," said Sokka, "How 'bout you Aang?"

"The reconstruction of the Air temples is going great!" Aang said enthusiastically. "Those workers you sent over have been a life saver for me Zuko, thanks again!"

"Think nothing of it," said Zuko, "I'm just beginning to repay the debt that the Fire Nation owes the world for the last hundred years."

"Hey," Sokka said, "Did I here Toph telling Suki that she might be pregnant earlier?"

"Yep!" said Aang proudly, "We're not 100% sure yet but she was late this month; so I got my fingers crossed. I sure hope it's an air bender, otherwise there's not going to be anyone to live in the restored Air Temples!"

Mai called Zuko over to play with their son; just then a rain shower decided to hover over the courtyard gardens. "Looks like the gang's all here!" said Sokka. He looked over and saw Aang looking up with a huge smile on his face. "You still love her don't you?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah," Aang replied, "I think I always will,"

"Does Toph know about this?" Sokka asked half jokingly.

"Actually yeah, she does," said Aang, "And she's actually cool with it. Besides," he said a smile spreading across his face, "it's not like she has a choice; Katara did save her life when we fought Zhao,"

"Yeah," said Sokka, "Now we owe Katara our lives how many times now?"

"Don't ask me," Aang said shrugging, "I lost track a long time ago."

They started walking towards where the others were sitting. Sokka clapped Aang on the shoulder; "You know man," he said, "I'm really glad you finally got your happy ending,"

"No," replied Aang "This wasn't an ending for me; this past year has been a new beginning, for all of us I think."

"Yeah," said Sokka "I think you're right."

Epilogue

History writes that Aang went on to be the most celebrated Avatar in all of history. He got his wish: Toph's first child was an air bender; they had three more children, one more of them an air bender and the other two earth benders. Aang continued the restoration of the Air Temples; he was quoted in one text as saying "I know there won't be any significant numbers of Air Nomads in my life time; but when there are I want them to have a nice place to live." It is said that Sokka was credited with brining about the Southern Water Tribe's return to glory. His and Suki's children were brought up in both the Water tribe and Kyoshi Fighting disciplines; this combination made them some of the best warriors on the planet. Fire Nation lore says that Fire Lord Zuko did indeed keep his promise: he brought back the Fire Nation's honor after a hundred years of shame. As for the Water Spirit, or Katara, She never appeared to Aang ever again, but she kept watch over him until his dying day where he finally joined her in the spirit world.

And so ends the legend of The Last Air Bender.

**Well, that's it! I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my first two stories; and I would like to give a special thank you to Arizony, Leiyn and AangKatara777 for their encouragement along the way. So thank you ****Rosalind du Coudray****, WOLF BOY and Holly and all the rest of you who read my stories. And I would like to give a special hello to anyone from Germany or France who have read these.**

**The next story I am planning will partially retell the entire Avatar story and add a character of my own creation to the Gaang! That will be coming soon! Again thank you all!**

**Rudolfs0807**


End file.
